A Heavenly Neighbor
by shinju-kun
Summary: Lovers Ike and Marth get a small visitor, of which Ike does not fully approve. Why? It seems a certain angel is trying to steal Marth away!


It was a peaceful breezy night at the home of Marth Lowell as the moon shone down amongst the Earth, giving the surface it touches a pale, peaceful hue. Inside the home, Marth was humming a small tune as he prepared dinner for him and his roommate, Ike. Said prince had always loved cooking, insisting that he always cook-especially after the taller had cooked up Goddess knows what. Marth shuddered at the memory of having food poisoning for a good week or so.

He was in the middle of dicing a dell pepper up when he heard the door ring.

"Ike! Could you get that for me please?" He called to the living room where Ike had been watching television.

"Who could it be at this time of night?" Ike wondered, opening the door, only to be met with a gust of wind to his face.

"Ugh, kids…" He murmured, closing the door.

He turned to return to his previous location when he stopped, mid-step. There stood a young boy no more than the age of six with big, sparkling sapphire orbs, milk chocolate brown hair, a toga-like tunic and…wings…?

"Umm…"

The boy giggled and ran.

"Hey! Get back here!"

"Ike, did you see who it w-ahh!" Upon leaving the kitchen, Marth tripped over the small boy, performing a somersault into the living room.

The darker-haired grabbed the boy by the waist before helping Marth up.

"Are you alright?" Ike asked, Marth rubbing his head.

"Yes, I'm fine. Who is this?" Marth asked sweetly, taking the boy from Ike's hands.

"I'm Pit!" He chirped, giving Marth a bright smile.

"Hello, Pit. I'm Marth, and this is Ike. Ah?" Marth noticed his small wings and cocked his head to the side a bit.

Ike noticed and tugged on the edge out of curiosity.

"No, don't pull!" He whined, slapping his hand away.

"Sorry…" He muttered.

"Where do you come from, Pit? Are you lost?" Marth asked sweetly.

"I come from the sky!" To make his point, he pointed at the ceiling.

"I see…so you're an angel."

"Yes!"

Suddenly, Pit's stomach grumbled loudly, making Marth chuckle.

"Let's get you something to eat. I'm making spaghetti tonight." Marth went into the kitchen and set the angel down in a chair, getting a small bowl.

"So you're just going to give him our food…" Ike grumbled, leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh, please. I've made enough for three people. Besides, he can't possibly eat so much, being so young."

After dinner, Pit had cleared three bowls, forcing Ike to eat something else.

"My, my, you eat so much." Marth chuckled amusedly, wiping some remnants of sauce from the small cheek.

"It was yummy! Thank you, Marth!" He chirped, hugging his neck.

"Aww, so sweet too! How about some ice cream before a bath?"

"Yes, yes!" He bounced, Ike rolling his eyes as he washed the dishes.

While Ike was downstairs, eyes trained on the television, Marth was giving Pit a bubble bath. Sapphire eyes lit up as soap bubbles floated about, trying to catch them, but frowning as they popped in his hand. Marth was washing his hair, careful not to get his wings soaked. He made light conversation with Pit, enjoying his presence at having a real-life angel in his home. Imagine the possibilities! It's not every day that an angel visits your home like this.

Pit made soft noises as Marth rubbed his head with a towel, shaking his head afterwards.

"I apologize, but you'll have to wear your clothes again, since I don't have smaller ones…" He said, carefully pulling his shirt over his head, musing silently as the damp wings, spread through the holes in the back.

"It's okay! I like my clothes!" He yawned.

Pit sat in Marth's lap as his hair and wings were gently blow-dried, enjoying the massage.

"Marth?" He squeaked, settling into the Marth's bed.

"Yes, Pit?"

"May I stay with you? I-I don't want to leave…" There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Of course, you may stay as long as you like."

Pit's eyes lit up and he stood to hug Marth's neck tightly. "Thank you!"

When the angel had settled down, Marth hopped downstairs, the television still on.

"Well, Pit's asleep." He sighed, hopping form behind the couch and next to Ike.

"Nn…" Ike hummed, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Oh, come on, don't be so glum. What's wrong with you?" Marth prodded, slapping his arm playfully.

Ike sighed.

"Come on, Ike." He whined, shaking his shoulder.

"Why? You'll just give him all your attention."

Marth rolled his eyes. "Are you moping about that?"

"So? I want attention too."

"Ike, you're 20!" He laughed.

"And? What if I want my Marth to myself?" He purred, kissing his head.

"Well, we're along now." He mirrored, kissing his lips softly.

"So it seems."

Marth moaned as Ike pulled him onto his lap, pulling his face against his. The lighter-hair rested against the strong chest, returning the kiss. He gasped when he felt Ike's hand running up and down his back, pulling away.

"We can't…" He gasped softly.

"He's asleep is he not?" Ike purred, leaning forward to kiss his neck.

"Y-yes, but...nnn…" He melted as he felt Ike nip that sensitive spot by his ear.

"Then I don't see a problem…" He breathed.

"M-Marth…?" They both froze as they heard the small voice.

Marth quickly jumped off of Ike and off the couch, going to the stairs where the angel stood, eyes puffy and wet from tears. "What's wrong?" He kneeled down and wiped his face.

"I-I had a b-bad dream-m…" He hiccupped, sniffling.

"It's okay-it was just a dream. Would you like me to sleep with you tonight?" He picked up the young angel.

Ike was standing behind them, watching with bored eyes.

"Please?" He rested his chin on his shoulder and wiped his face.

"Let's get you in bed."

As Marth went upstairs, Pit locked eyes with Ike and stuck out his tongue at him, hugging Marth's neck tightly as he sniffled again.

Ike narrowed his eyes at him. _That little brat! He did that on purpose!_

While Pit slept with Marth, comfortably tucked under Marth's chin, Ike slept in the guest's room, murmuring obscenities to the ceiling all night.

~*Owari*~


End file.
